


Ketchup & Mustard

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, they're kids in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: When little Dahyun met the Ketchup Girl.





	Ketchup & Mustard

Lunchtime. Every elementary students favorite time of day after recess!

Dahyun runs to the lunch line, eager to see what today's options are.

Hotdogs and fries or a burger with fries.

"Hotdog, please!" The excited 6 year old said with a big smile that showed her missing teeth.

"Ketchup or mustard?" The lunch lady asks her.

"Mustard, please!" Dahyun said, tippy toeing to reach for her tray when the lady hands it over.

"Ewwww!" A voice said from behind her.

"What?" Dahyun turned around and asked the girl.

"Mustard is ew. Ketchup is better," she said.

Dahyun didn't know who this girl thought she was, but no one can disrespect her mustard.

"Ketchup is ew. Mustard is good," Dahyun tells the girl, who was now getting her own lunch.

Dahyun notices that this girl doesn't need her tippy toes to reach for her tray. And that her feet point to the sides instead of forward. Weirdo, she thinks.

"Ketchup is the best and the only acceptable brand is Heinz," the girl says, walking away with a grace and poise little Dahyun had never seen before.

Dahyun still mad that this girl doesn't like mustard so she follows her to prove to her that mustard is great. Even if the girl is intimidating. And walking to a table in the 3rd grade section where little Dahyun (a 1st grader) isn't supposed to go.

"Hey, you!" Dahyun small voice calls to her as she sits at her table.

"What?" The Ketchup Girl asks, turning towards the tiny pale girl.

"Mustard is better," Dahyun said, putting her tray on the girl's table.

"Uh, you can't sit with us," another girl with short hair at the table told her.

"Actually, Jihyo. She can," a different girl said. This girl had bangs.

"She's not in third grade!" Short Hair whined.

"So? Sit, little one," Bangs Girl said.

Dahyun has no idea what she's gotten herself into but she sits next to the Ketchup Girl anyways.

"What's your name?" Bangs girl asked.

"Da- Dahyun," the small girl stuttered.

"Why did you come sit here?" Short Hair asked next.

"She said ketchup was better than mustard and I came to prove her wrong," Dahyun answered, looking at Ketchup Girl.

"Wait, seriously?! You came to prove Mina, the Ketchup QUEEN, wrong!?" One of the two boys at the table asked excitedly.

"Shut it, Bam. Mina, what did you tell this poor girl?" Bangs Girl said, slapping the boy in the arm.

"Yo, Lisa. Don't hit him!" The other boy told her.

The was another girl who said something, but Dahyun wasn't sure what she said. It wasn't in Korean so how would she know?

As the older kids were acting wild, Dahyun just watched. Short Hair was just watching Dahyun. She didn't seem to like her here. But then Ketchup Girl spoke up.

"So, Dahyun. What makes you like mustard?"

"I- I don't know. It's just good," she replied.

"Well, ketchup is just better. Hi, I'm Mina," Ketchup Girl said.

She went through introducing each of the kids at the table. Short Hair was Jihyo, Bangs Girl was Lisa, the first boy was BamBam, and the other boy was Jungkook. The girl that spoken in not-Korean, was Rosie and she was from Australia!

Now that Dahyun knows everyone's name, they kinda started to let her into their group, even though she's so little. Except Jihyo.

Bit by bit, the group took her in as her own and basically raised her. Dahyun eventually became a usual guest at their lunches throughout the years and became best friends with all six of the others, including Jihyo finally. But she was always closer to one of them.

And here she is, being really close with that one and still arguing about the same thing.

"You want ketchup or mustard on these hotdogs?" Lisa asked them, since she was grilling at the summer barbecue this year.

"Ketchup!" Mina said at the same time Dahyun said, "Mustard!"

"You two never change, do you?" Lisa told them, handing each of them a hotdog with their preferred condiment.

"Not really," Dahyun said, slipping her not-hotdog-holding hand around Mina's waist.

"Cute.. But ketchup is still better," Mina told her, kissing Dahyun's lips softly.

"Get out of here with that. You're gonna get all your lesbian love cooties on the food!"


End file.
